Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{3t + 1}{t - 9} \times 10$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(3t + 1) \times 10} {(t - 9) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{30t + 10}{t - 9}$